


Plus-One

by 20billiondecibels



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe of sorts, DJWifi, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, Weddings, background Adrienette - Freeform, bed sharing, early 20s, they've never met before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20billiondecibels/pseuds/20billiondecibels
Summary: Nino answers an online ad as a fake date to wedding. He meets up with Alya, who placed the ad, sparks fly and what was pretend may become real.





	Plus-One

**Author's Note:**

> We really don't have enough fics that are just straight up DJWIFI, so enjoy!

Rain splattered on the cobblestones in the early morning as Nino waited just outside of his apartment.

As he waited, he wondered what she would look like, and what kind of person could she be. After all, what kind of woman hired a stranger online to be her fake boyfriend for a wedding?

Nino had come across her posting while looking for odd jobs to tide him over. She offered pretty good pay considering it was a full weekend of work. And she also promised a lot of very good food, and that had convinced enough Nino to message her and schedule when she would pick him up.

An old small red car roared up to the porch, and stopped. Nino walked up to the window, sheltering his head from the rain with his bag, and knocked it.

The brunette woman inside leaned over to reach the window roll, and turned it.

“Nino!?” she asked, shouting to be heard over the rainstorm.

Nino nodded and she opened the door. Inside of the car was messy, with trash coating the surface, with no discernible pattern to the mess.

“Sorry!” she said as she moved litter off the passenger seat. “Put your bag in the back!” she instructed, and Nino obeyed.

He settled in his seat, closing the door to the pelting of rain.

“Well. I’m Alya.” She extended her hand to him, and he shook it.

He finally was able to get a good look at her. She had light skin with a small beauty spot on her cheek. Her hazel green eyes were framed by large glasses. She wore an oversized jumper with holes all over the shelves and no makeup. She had a beauty that was understated, nothing she wanted anyone to notice, just comfortable for her.

“Let’s get going, shall we? It’s going to be a five-hour drive, so get comfy” she turned her body away from him to reverse out of the street.

During the drive out of Paris, the two of them were quiet, the noise of rain filling the silence.

“I think we should get our story straight” Alya said suddenly as they neared the highway.

“What do you mean?”

“My relatives are always asking my boyfriends questions, and if the two of us have different stories, it'll appear suspect”

“Ok”

“For example, how did we meet? I think we should say something simple, like on a dating website”

“That’s sort of the truth”

“Exactly!” Alya swerved the car suddenly, then readjusted and continued to drive normally.

“Also, we should get to know each other. So, tell me about yourself” she said.

“I’m an aspiring film-maker. But right now, I’m mostly DJing”

“What’s your stage name?”

 “DJ Bubbler”

Alya nodded in understanding.

“I do a lot of fashion shows, business functions, stuff like that. What about you?” Nino said. 

Alya smiled with a smile that was filled with quiet pride. “I run the Ladyblog”

“Really? Full time?” the Ladyblog website was the finest source for anything related to Chat Noir and Ladybug. Even big newspapers cited it.

“Yes. And I have my own office, staff and everything. I started it by myself when I was a teenager.”

Nino was impressed. “That means you must have met Ladybug then?”

“Lots of times. I interview her every year. We’re kind of friends” she beamed from ear to ear.

“I’ve seen them a few times. Chat Noir even saved my life once”

They talked more about Paris’ superheroes, having found a common interest. Nino had moved to Paris from Normandy when he passed his bac*, so to him, superheroes and Akuma attacks were at first an amazing occurrence, until he got used to them and they just became a nuisance. Alya said that her high school had been a hotbed of Akumas, and she herself had even been akumatised. She also had a best friend named Marinette, who worked in fashion.

Nino played some music that she had never heard before, but she loved. The city landscape faded away, and they were surrounded by large grey skies that looked over brown fields.

“What was your collège called?” Nino asked.

“François Dupont”

“Do you know a girl named Chloe Bourgeois?”

“Yes! We were classmates and my Mother works for her Father. Do you know her?”

“Kind of. She’s a friend of a friend. To be honest, I never liked her much”

“Me neither. I never met a person I liked less.”

Nino knew Chloe through Adrien Agreste. Nino had been DJing an Agreste fashion show when he had struck up a friendship with him. The poor guy didn’t have any friends other than Chloe, having been home-schooled all of his life, and she was always bragging about all the times she had met Ladybug when she was teenager. It seemed such a coincidence that this random girl also knew Chloe.

“How long have we been dating?” Alya asked suddenly.

“What?”

“For when we meet my family.”

“Oh. 2 weeks?” he offered.

“No. They’d never let me bring someone I’d only been seeing for 2 weeks”

They paused, and the music went quiet.

“Can I ask why you need a fake boyfriend? Are you gay or something?” he said.

“God, I wish.” Alya signed. “I just……. I’ve been telling my parents for months that I’m dating someone seriously, just to get them off my backs. But now they’ve told all of my family and I have to maintain the lie”

“Why can’t you just say that you broke up?”

“Because then I’ll have to spend the next two days with all of my relatives giving me sympathetic looks and asking me if I’m ok” she rubbed her eyes behind her glasses. “I hate family functions like this. I always try to avoid them. But I can’t do that now because it’s my sister’s wedding”

They had reached the highway toll, and she paid as they left the motorway, now travelling on winding country roads.

She told him more about her family. They were from Martinique originally, and most of her family now lived in Paris. That was except her sister, who had moved to Toulouse, and was marrying a Frenchman in a country house owned by his family. Her parents and two other sisters were already there; Alya said she didn’t like taking more than one day off work. Nino told her about how his family had migrated from Morocco when he was a child, and they compared their experiences as children of immigrants. She had a lot of insights about politics, culture and language. There never seemed to be a lull in conversation as she veered dangerously from buildings.

They got lost at one point, landing in a village in the middle of nowhere. Alya panicked, desperately trying to find the name of the town they’d found themselves in, or to just find a signal somewhere, anywhere.

“Do you have a map?” Nino suggested as Alya was becoming increasingly frustrated.

“No. I’m not from the 1850s” Alya said as she raised her phone to the sky in a fruitless attempt to get data.

“Maybe we should ask someone?”

“There’s nobody here! I’m going to be so late!” Alya began to rub her temples. The last four hours of driving had clearly been stressing her.

“Hey” Nino placed his hand on her shoulder. “I’ll go and find some help. We’ll be ok”

“Thanks”

Nino achieved his promise, and got them back on the right track, and they managed to find the house on a combination of her looking online and him asking for directions. They managed to find the house, which was larger than Nino had anticipated. A brown-skinned muscular woman in jeans and a white blouse entered the driveway, waving jovially.

Alya looked to Nino. “You ready to do this?” she asked.

“Ready”  

**Author's Note:**

> *bac: high school diploma, basically. But in France you can take it early or later, not everyone graduates at the same time.
> 
> This chapter was just setting up everything, how this (kind of) AU works, what their arrangement is and just them getting to know each other. I hope you like it.
> 
> -Billi


End file.
